Wash Away Those Years
by Blink
Summary: A short fic by Mari and Myself. Duo/original character. no really heavy romance. kind of dark but good.


Wash Away Those Years  
  
By: Mari-Meia and Jemmi,  
  
The Hyper (but not at this moment) goddesses  
  
AN: Jemmi: KONNICHI WA MINNA SAN! Mari-chan and I are actually REALLY hyper right now, and we are writing a REALLY serious fic. Strange and hyper of us, ne? *giggles, bouncing in big leather swively computer chair*  
  
Mari: That's pretty much it. Oh, yeah, and this is a song fic with the song 'Wash Away Those Years' by Creed.  
  
Jemmi: Hence the title! *Still bouncing and giggling*  
  
Mari: QUE THE DISCLAMER!  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own the song with the long name that I don't feel like typing by Creed, or the Gundam Wing MANGA. (If you're not familiar with the manga, you might not get some of it. If you wanna read the manga go to http://www.gundamwing.net episode ZERO.) We DO, however, own Malaika Kuromera. OkayWeLuvY'allLikeSib'sBuh-bye!  
  
Mari: J EMMI!  
  
Wash Away Those Years  
  
By: Mari-Meia and Jemmi Rated: PG 13  
  
Other stuff: Jemmi: um.... didn't we already say this stuff already  
  
Duo's POV  
  
"So you're a war orphan too?" I asked peering at the girl who was about three years older then me.  
  
"Yup. But I..I remember things." She said. Her smiled faded, then lit up again at the prospect of finding someone like her.  
  
"I don't remember anything. I remember the priest though." I said grinning and shoving food into my mouth. We were eating lunch at the food hall.  
  
"So you believe in God?" She asked. Her whole face seemed to be eager for my answer, she must believe in God.  
  
"Nope. I've never seen a miracle before, but I've seen lots and lots of dead people, I believe in Shinigami. But father said that we created war, so I guess I can't say there is no God." I said between mouthfuls.  
  
She just laughed and threw some of her potatoes that she wasn't eating at me. I dropped my fork in suprised then stood up and screamed 'FOOD FIGHT!' at the top of my lungs and hurled some of the...mystery-meat we were given to eat at her. The whole hall joined in the play, and for a few seconds we forgot about all the sadness in our lives, and the sadness to come.  
  
  
  
10 years later...  
  
Flashes of the Massacre still run through my mind when I'm about to fall asleep. Some nights I weep for those I lost. I wake on lonely night's damp with sweat and my heart is heavy with pain. Usually I fall back asleep to the sound of my crying and the sounds of war echoing through my mind. But tonight is different. The horror did not run through my mind, instead my soul echoed a phrase all to familiar to me. 'You've failed'.  
  
I rolled over onto my side and leaned down to open my bedside table drawer and read the note I've read a million times over.  
  
'Dear Duo,  
  
I knew at one point we would be attacked, but never did it seem it would happen so soon. I am writing this as OZ is attacking. I have sent a girl, my niece Malaika Kuromera, to run away so this horror would never met her eyes. When the war dies down, I want you to find her, I sent her to colony still under construction called, LXII396. Find her. That is the last thing I request of you. God's peace and love be with you.  
  
Sister Helen'  
  
I stared and the letter a long time then pulled a picture out of the envelope. It was a picture of Malaika and me when we were little. I was on the colony LXII396 right now; I lived here for a couple months. But in that time I never went out to find her. I do not know why, maybe it was because I was afraid seeing her would bring back the terrible memories I once saw. Maybe it was because the thoughts that haunted me were nothing like the ones I kept locked away.  
  
One Day Later  
  
Still blaming myself for the things I did not do, I walked down the sidewalk in the heart of the colony city. As I walked down the nearly deserted street, I spotted an old shop. It looked pretty cool, so I went to check it out. It was called something like 'The Attic', which had absolutely NOTHING to do with attics. It was a motorcycle shop.  
  
As I was walking around looking at stuff, one of the workers, a girl with shoulder length layered auburn hair and Prussian blue eyes that looked vaguely familiar. Her features were weathered like she had been through more in her young life that most had been in entire lifetimes. She looked about three years older than I did.  
  
"Duo?!" she asked in a suprised voice. Suddenly, it all clicked. She was Malaika.  
  
I was at a loss for words. Suddenly, I realized what had just come out of my mouth...  
  
"Hey, Malaika, what's up?"  
  
A few days later  
  
Malaika and I had spent every waking hour together, talking and catching up on each other's lives. At the time, we were walking through the park with Ice-cream cones, and mine just HAPPENED to fall out of the cone and onto the ground. I looked around nonchalantly and said:  
  
"Oops." She laughed, then fell silent and looked at the ground, pained.  
  
"Duo, I.... I have to tell you something..." she said in a quiet tone. She took my hand (AN: Mari: MAGICAL MOMENT!!!! Jemmi: SPARKLES!) and led me to a secluded area on a hilltop overlooking the city. She turned toward me and looked me seriously in the eyes, her stare seemingly absorbing everything around us.  
  
"Duo, I need your help" I just returned her gaze. "I need you to help me find my brother."  
  
"Who's your brother?" I asked.  
  
"I...I don't know. I was hoping you would know if...if I told you."  
  
"Told me what?"  
  
She opened her mouth to answer, then turned away from me and stared out at the city. She took a deep breath and started, " When I was little, about 3, I didn't live at the church, I lived with my mother...." (AN: Now Malaika's POV)  
  
~She came calling  
  
One early Morning  
  
She showed her crown of thorns~  
  
"Malaika! It's time to get up honey!" My mother called up the stairs. I rolled out of bed and ran down stairs. When I got down stairs, my mother was crying. She did that often. Last night she didn't come home till late. Through her tears she smiled and delivered the news. "Sweetie, you're going to have a brother."  
  
"That's great Mommy!" I called. "Do you know the daddy? I want a daddy."  
  
"No honey. I don't know the daddy." She said still smiling. The she spoke under her breath. "I do know he had a knife."  
  
~She whispered softly  
  
To tell a story  
  
Of how she had been wronged~  
  
"Mommy!" I called. "I had a bad dream!" When my mother didn't answer I hurried to her room. The door was already open. I started in, but stopped when I heard she was talking. I leaned against the small opening to hear what she was saying.  
  
"Dear Lord please help me. Protect my children and forgive me of my sin. Why?, though, why was I raped twice?"  
  
  
  
My mother cried herself to sleep that night.  
  
~As she lay lifeless  
  
He stole her innocence  
  
And this is how she carried on~  
  
"Malaika? Malaika honey, I'm home!" My mother called through the house.  
  
"Mommy! Brover! Chester, mommy and brover are home!" I called to our dog and ran straight into my mother's outstretched arms.  
  
"I missed you mommy!" I said.  
  
"Not as much as I missed you. You and your brother are the only thing that keeps me going." She whispered in my ear and squeezed me tight.  
  
~Well I guess she just closed her eyes  
  
And just imagined everything's alright  
  
But she could not hide her tears  
  
'Cause they were sent to wash away those years  
  
They were sent to wash away those years~  
  
"God bless Mommy, and Brover, an' Auntie Helen, and my bestest friend Chester. And God bless the table and the food and the floor and the windows an-  
  
"Malaika, honey, that's enough" my Mother said as she tried to hold back a giggle at my extensive prayer.  
  
"Wait! I'm almost done! And God bless the mean birds who always sing to loud really early in the morning and wake me up. A-woman."  
  
"AMEN" Mother said.  
  
"Right. A-WOMAN" I grinned. Mother rolled her eyes and let out a short laugh. And for a moment, all sadness left her eyes as we sat around the table eating our food.  
  
~My anger's violent  
  
But still I'm silent  
  
When tragedy strikes at home~  
  
"Malaika! Get your brother now!" My mother yelled through the rumbles and explosions. I looked around wildly, my eyes wide with horror. What was going to happen to us?  
  
"Brover! Brover! Where are you?" I exclaimed wildly as I searched in vain for him. All the sudden, a tortured scream of a little boy floated through the rumbles and vibrations. "Brover!" I exclaimed and scooped him up in my arms. "I've got him mommy!" I yelled and hurried down stairs, stopping once or twice to catch my breath from the weight of my baby brother.  
  
When I got downstairs I froze. There was the man my auntie worked with. The priest. But it wasn't him that ran my blood cold; it was my mother's next words.  
  
"Malaika, listen. You have to leave with the nice man. I'm going to help the neighbors." She said as calmly as possible through shivers and tears. She leaned over to kiss brover on the forehead. He must've known what was happening. He broke into a mournful cry. She reached down to hug me and I clamped onto her leg and wouldn't let go. Locking my fingers together. She placed a wet cloth over my mouth. The last thing I remember is her words.  
  
"Aishiteru Malaika."  
  
I woke up in a plain room in a place I did not know. I started at the wall for hours. I was very angry with my mother. She left me. I was mad at everything. The priest, brover, and even Chester. I was mad at the universe.  
  
When I finally turned around, I turned to emptiness. My words echoed through my quarters.  
  
"Mommy? Brover? Oh no!"  
  
~I know this decadence  
  
Is shared by millions  
  
Remember you're not alone~  
  
4 years later  
  
Most of my time spent in the Church/orphanage was with my Aunt Helen, a nun there. But one day, a new kid came in, shouting something about cutting his hair. I followed them to see what was going on, hiding behind a door when the two nuns (one being Aunt Helen) sat the boy on a chair and reasoned with him to let them at least braid his hair. He was a little hesitant, but still let them.  
  
When Aunt Helen had finished the VERY long braid, the boy jumped up and ran out of the room. And right into me.  
  
"OOF!" we both cried as we fell to the hard stone floors.  
  
"Hey!" I said, pushing him off of me and standing up.  
  
"Hey you're self!" the boy said back, glaring.  
  
At that moment, Aunt Helen came out of the room the boy had run out of.  
  
"Oh, Malaika! I see you've met the newest member of our community, Duo." I suppose she had sensed a tension between us because just as fate would have it, she had ME show the boy, Duo, around the church. As the day went on, We learned a little about each other, and I finally found out that I am not alone.  
  
~For we have crossed many oceans  
  
And we labor in between  
  
In life there are many quotients  
  
And I hope I find the mean.~  
  
Duo's POV  
  
"I'm still searching from my brother and even my mom. But I've tried for so long, and I'm trying to find the meaning of living. But now I've found you..."  
  
Malaika finished. I wiped away tears and came up behind Malaika, placing my arms around the smaller girl's waist to comfort her. She turned around and faced me. "Can you help?"  
  
"No." I said plainly. She turned away and looked at the ground and started to cry. I went up to her and wiped the tears from her cheeks. "I don't need to help u. I know who your brother is. I know he is alive. He goes by the name Hiiro Yuy."  
  
The End  
  
AN: Mari: Okay, We showed up in, like the middle of fic to lighten the mood.  
  
Jemmi: Sparkles!  
  
Mari: If you have ever heard the actual song, the chorus plays (obviously) more than once-  
  
Jemmi: We really didn't feel like typing, so we left it out.  
  
Mari: It wasn't in the lyrics either.  
  
Jemmi & Mari: BYE!!! 


End file.
